ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Chillwing Hwitti
Beastmaster Solo ...it is hard as !@#$%. The fight is all about stunning the tantras. If you miss a stun, the fight gets real hard, real fast. /Dnc or /Blm highly recommended. As a BST, the pet feeds this NM alot of TP, Bst solo not recommended. --Linkzell (talk) 06:08, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Duo RDM/WHM and THF/NIN can duo this rather easily. Under 50% however it gets very tough due to the Bio aura being 15' and nearly 200hp/tic. THF used Gnarled Horn, Sanguine Scythe and Razed Ruins atmas and RDM used Allure, Desert Worm and Munchkin atmas. Basically keep Slow2/Para2/Bio/Poison2 on the imp as much as you can and nuke when imp is above 50% hp. Towards the end you will have no time to do anything but cast cure3 and cure4 and silena because of the bio aura. Really, it's both easy and challenging as the fight progresses.--Froggis 02:26, December 24, 2010 (UTC) THF solo, also regarding Bio aura... Soloed by THF/NIN90 with a little difficulty, overall... the NM itself has pathetic accuracy, doesn't cast any magic or have any moves that are particularly threatening. I noticed a lot that is different about this NM in comparison to other imp types... for one, the waiting time on it's "Tantara" attacks was much longer than usual, around 4~5 seconds, which gives anyone soloing this ample time to run out of range of it, to stop yourself being silenced/amnesia'ed. The only thing threatening about this NM is it's Bio aura, which I have tested tonight, the Aura itself gets stronger from each Tantara attack it attempts to use, even if the attack itself does not land on it's intended target, the aura strength will increase by 10 per/tic toward the bio. I have tested this 3 times now and it seems to be the case... so really, to win against this foe you need to kill it as fast as possible to survive. I finished it in a matter of 6 minutes and the aura only had the strength to take 60/tic by the end, had to use a few meds to survive. (Lucid Potion I/II, Dusky Elixir) Dropped, Feud Pendant, Caller's Seal: Hands, Ferine Seal: Hands and a Rimed Wing. Update: After further solo's and duo's with friends I have come to the conclusion that stunning it's TP moves actually stop the bio auras strength from rising, so bringing a stun or two helps greatly. --Xynthios 08:56, January 01, 2011 (UTC) ~!~ Xynth, people don't know that you are like 4/5+2 AF3 and what not... Gear etc should be discussed BEFORE saying it's an easy solo, etc. etc. etc. Honestly don't see what relevance me having 4/5 AF3 +2 has to this solo, NIN or DNC could just as easily solo this as damage is not really the problem at all, also... triple damage doesn't activate much... the main issues are the bio aura and his TP moves themselves, even with 4/5 AF3 +2 I have died once to this guy and this was when I first tried to solo it, the relevance to an "easy solo" is being smart, not having the best gear etc, running out of range of tantaras or having someone stun them are the keys to beating this guy lowman, standing still and just taking TP moves is only going to get you killed, unless of course you have a WHM spare that can cure bomb you, but then it wouldn't be much of a solo then, would it?. --Xynthios 18:01, January 27, 2011 (UTC) NIN/WAR WHM/BLM duo NIN put enfeeb's on it and voked, and continued to do NIN type things. WHM subbed BLM for stunning TP moves, kept haste on both. Would reapply haste to both after each stun, as well as regen IV. A few stuns were missed, but caused no problems. Very easy fight.